(La Révolution Des) INSOUMIS
by 34 SpaceStreet
Summary: 'Tu te fais un peu vieux, tu ne crois pas. Je te croyais meilleur en discrétion, rit Chris, essayant d'enrager son ami.' 'Et je croyais que tu avais de meilleurs instincts, mais ne s'insultons pas tout de suite, la soirée est encore jeune.' Deux rebelles tombés dans le même champ de gravité. OS. Young!Petopher.


Hey voilà mes petits underground shippers... Une Petopher bien méritée!

Résumé: «Tu te fais un peu vieux, tu ne crois pas. Je te croyais meilleur en discrétion, rit Chris, essayant d'enrager son ami.» «Et je croyais que tu avais de meilleurs instincts, mais ne s'insultons pas tout de suite, la soirée est encore jeune.» Deux rebelles tombés dans le même champ de gravité.

Faites-moi savoir ce que vous en penser, j'hésite à faire une suite! ;)

Bonne lecture et bonne attente pour la saison 6!

* * *

Peter/Chris- La Révolution des Insoumis

Chris avait eu une journée de merde. Une semaine de merde. Un mois de merde.

Sa famille tournait folle sur les Hale et ils cherchaient sans cesse des plans pour les enlever de Beacon Hills. Ses professeurs devenaient de plus en plus chiants, sentant le congé des fêtes approcher, et en ce qui concernait les autres étudiants, ils le fuyaient, sachant bien que son air bête n'était pas qu'une façade. Il en avait marre de sa vie et cela se traduisait par un air aussi joyeux que du ciment, qui le suivait chaque jour.

C'est pour toute ses bonnes raisons qu'il poussa un soupir de désespoir lorsqu'il ouvrit son casier, sachant qu'il lui restait encore une période à survivre.

Il ouvrit la porte et un papier en sortit immédiatement.

\- Si c'est quelqu'un qui me demande de sortir avec lui, je vais péter un plomb, grogna-t-il à lui-même.

Il le prit quand même, un peu intrigué après tout.

 _Oublie ta biologie,_

 _je suis bien plus intéressant._

 _Au même endroit,_

 _\- Le grand méchant loup_

 _P.S : Ne sois pas en retard, tu sais_

 _comment cela me met en colère, mon chou._

\- Wow, je ne savais pas que tu savais sourire, dit une voix derrière lui.

Sa sœur cadette. Toujours là pour ruiner son moral.

\- En fait, peut-être qu'après avoir couché avec une fille, cela te remonterait le moral. Qui est la pauvre désespérée prise avec toi?

Mais Chris ramena le message dans son casier et le lança dans le tas de cahier qui lui servait d'outils scolaires, sachant pertinemment que sa petite sœur n'aurait pas la motivation de chercher. Elle était bien trop narcissique pour se soucier autant de la vie des autres.

\- Arrête de dire des conneries, tu me fais perdre mon temps. Et puis, tu vas me mettre en retard pour la biologie, dit-il sèchement en mettant une veste qui traînait dans le fond de son fouillis et portant son sac par-dessus son épaule.

Il referma son casier et partit vers la sortie.

\- De quoi tu parles, biologie c'est de l'autre côté, s'exclama Kate, agacée. Chris! Chris, papa va le savoir, tu sais! Tu vas en entendre parler!

Christopher continua tout droit vers la porte, comme s'il n'entendait rien avant de faire un signe avec ses majeurs en l'air, voulant vraiment faire passer son message. Il ouvrit la porte et le vent se fit ressentir sur son visage. Seul dans le stationnement de l'école, il sourit finalement, se sentant libre. Libre de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Alors il partit vers la falaise.

Ce n'était pas bien loin, une trentaine de minutes à pieds, mais pour un chasseur - pour un enfant Argent-, c'était une promenade d'après-midi. Et puis, le climat était tout simplement parfait : Assez de vent pour ne pas avoir chaud, mais pas assez pour avoir le nez rouge et coulant. Vraiment, l'automne était parfait.

Il prit une grande inspiration et réalisa qu'il avait eut besoin de cela.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était arrivé à la falaise, mais ne trouvait pas l'autre nulle part.

Soudainement, un bruit de feuilles mortes se fit entendre au loin et les instincts de chasseur prit le dessus. Et si c'était un piège?

Il sortit son fusil de son sac et se prépara à tirer, enlevant le cran de sécurité. Un bruit de grognements se fit entendre et bien malgré lui, Chris le reconnu et un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

\- Tu te fais un peu vieux, tu ne crois pas. Je te croyais meilleur en discrétion, rit Chris, essayant d'enrager son ami.

Et puis, quelque chose vint le faire basculer, venant de derrière lui. Il tomba et, par réflexes et pratiques (les sessions d'entraînements devenaient de plus en plus bizarres), il se retrouva sur le dos… avec Peter sur lui, un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Et je croyais que tu avais de meilleurs instincts, mais ne s'insultons pas tout de suite, la soirée est encore jeune.

Chris, étant habitué –bien malheureusement- à ce genre d'accueil, garda son sens de l'humour et repoussa le Hale de sur lui et reprit le fusil, étalé parterre, dans son sac.

\- Notre cher Gérald vous fait apporter des fusils à l'école maintenant? Demanda le jeune loup-garou, se relevant sans se soucier de la terre partout sur lui. Il avait même une trace de boue dans le cou et ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Chris se dit qu'il avait dû aller pour une course plus tôt.

\- Si tu voyais ce que j'ai vraiment dans le fond de mon sac. Là, tu serais vraiment surpris.

Chris resta assis, à peine trois mètres de la falaise, accoté à un arbre, essuyant le sable/terre sur ses vêtements, alors que Peter marchait le long de la côte, comme d'habitude. Il avait toujours aimé risquer sa vie. Cela devait être pourquoi il avait approché Chris en premier lieu.

Mais bon, raconter cette histoire serait bien trop long et compliqué. Cela comprenait un chiot, des menottes et trois pauvres cactus.

\- Vivant encore dans la maison des horreurs, mon cher Christopher? Tu sais que mon lit est toujours libre pour un colocataire, proposa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu dors encore dans un lit simple, Peter, tu me l'as dit l'autre fois, rit Chris, sans toutefois refuser, remarqua Peter.

Le jeune Hale s'arrêta soudainement dans son parcours pour bien regarder l'Argent dans les yeux.

\- Mieux pour nous tenir au chaud dans les froides soirées d'hiver, dit-il en poussant un petit rire. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne ronfle pas. L'étoile, ça par contre je fais…

L'autre garçon rit un peu, en jouant avec le sable, assis en indien.

\- Est-ce que tout ce que tu dis est du pur mensonge ou sarcasme?

Peter fit semblant d'être complètement offusqué avant de s'approcher de Chris, se couchant juste à ses pieds, se roulant de détresse dramatiquement.

\- Ah mon cœur, mon cœur! Tu me brises mon amour! Et moi qui nous voyais déjà en voyage de lune dans les Caraïbes, mon aimé Christopher et moi.

Et il continua de se rouler dans le sable pendant quelques temps au grand amusement de l'Argent. Il finit par rester sur son côté, en regardant son ami, appuyé par son bras.

\- Ta mère doit te détester à chaque fois qu'elle fait la lessive, rétorqua Chris en pointant les vêtements méconnaissables du loup-garou.

\- Oh, ma mère n'a pas besoin de lessive pour m'haïr, répliqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Ils eurent un petit sourire commun, ne faisant rien d'autre que se regarder. Cela leur arrivait parfois. Ils jugeaient l'autre, essayant de comprendre l'émotion derrière le masque ou regardant simplement.

Par exemple, Peter remarqua les petites coupures sur la joue de Chris et se dit que les entraînements de couteaux avaient recommencés. Chris vit les cernes du jeune Hale et son léger tremblement, se rappelant que la pleine lune avait été il y a deux jours.

\- L'année prochaine, j'aurais un appartement rien qu'à moi… On n'aura plus à traîner ici tout le temps. Tu pourrais même-

\- Il me restera encore une année au secondaire…

\- Je ne crois pas que la maison des horreurs s'ennuiera de toi, mon chou. Et je ne crois pas que cela me dérangerait de te savoir loin de cette immonde créature.

Peter avait arrêté d'appeler son père un «homme» depuis longtemps.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu habites là…

Peter était rarement sérieux, mais s'il s'ouvrait, c'était parce que c'était très important pour lui.

Chris baissa les yeux vers le sable sous ses doigts.

\- Je ne peux pas vraiment les laisser. Je partirais une journée qu'ils auraient brûlés la ville entière, dit-il en faisant semblant de rire.

Peter se mit en position assise juste à côté de lui et prit doucement le menton de Chris pour le relever, afin qu'il puisse le voir dans les yeux.

\- Tu ne leur dois rien. Tu as une vie à toi seul et tu n'as pas à la passer à les regarder et à t'épuiser en ramassant les débris de leurs dégâts.

Chris regarda l'expression de Peter et hocha la tête. Celui-ci enleva sa main en passa un toucher sur le cou de l'Argent. Il brisa l'ambiance sérieuse en posant un bref baiser sur la tête du chasseur.

\- Bon garçon! Et si ton père ou ta sœur psychopathes te font le moindre mal-

\- Je viens te prévenir et tu t'en occuperas.

\- Exactement.

La vérité étant que Christopher avait refusé d'utiliser ce moyen alors que son père l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises et que sa sœur restait dans le coin à rire et le traiter d'incompétent et de moins que rien. Mais… il ne voulait pas qu'aucun mal n'arrive à Peter. Il était sa seule source de bonheur et il ne serait jamais prêt à lui dire au revoir. Le voir blessé lui ferait bien plus mal que n'importe quelle «séance d'endurance», ou plus communément appelé, mardi soir.

\- Alors, raconte-moi la dernière connerie que ton idiote de sœur t'a dit, j'ai envie de m'amuser, dit-il en se couchant contre l'arbre, regardant au loin, dans l'horizon de la falaise.

Chris rit et expliqua :

\- Et bien, elle m'a dit que j'avais besoin de m'envoyer en l'air bien vite pour me remonter le moral, proposa-t-il.

Peter se tourna vers le jeune homme, avec un grand sourire d'incrédulité.

\- Vraiment? Et bien, pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec elle. Quoi? Tu as vraiment un bâton dans le cul, mon chou.

* * *

Il se passa encore un deux semaines avant leur prochaine rencontre. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas à la même école et il était difficile de trouver un temps qui convenait au deux, en plus du fait qu'ils ne devaient pas être suivis. Le tout était un vrai casse-tête.

Le prochain contact qu'il eut arriva pendant le pire moment : PintBall version chasseur.

Le «jeu», comme l'appelait si bien Gérald, était d'attendre que le Soleil se couche et de porter Kate et Chris aux opposés de l'immense forêt de Beacon Hills et le premier qui tirait sur l'autre gagnait. Le jeu ne se terminait pas tant qu'un des deux n'avait pas gagné (oui, cela avait déjà duré plus de 10 heures… L'école se posait souvent des questions). Les lunettes de vision nocturnes étaient autorisées, heureusement.

Et alors, le jeune Argent était sur le qui vive comme jamais et cherchait dans tous ses angles une quelconque présence. Son armure par balle lui faisait mal à force de marcher et cela faisait, il estimait, déjà trois heures sans qu'il ne voit rien (traverser la moitié de la forêt prenait deux heures) et ses sens commençaient à se fatiguer.

Soudainement, il entendit un bruit à sa droite et en fut presque soulagé. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour PaintBall ce soir. Il se tourna, le fusil engagé et son doigt déjà prêt à tirer. Cela lui prit une demi seconde de trop à repérer la source du bruit à cause de ses maudites lunettes restreintes. Il finit par contre par voir… un loup.

 _Maudit! Ce n'était pas le moment!_

Christopher connaissait bien l'apparence du loup de Peter. De taille un peu petite (non qu'il le mentionnerait au Hale), le pelage mixte de différents gris et d'un peu de bleu. Il avait toujours les oreilles levées, mais simplement une droite, l'autre avait le bout replié. Le tout lui donnait une allure bien attachante.

Bien qu'il se trouvait toujours idiot de parler à un animal, il s'y força bien, dans l'urgence.

\- Tu es fou, elle pourrait te voir, chuchota-t-il avec un ton fâché. Vas t'en vite avant qu'elle nous tire tous les deux!

Chris regardait de tous les côtés, cherchant sa sœur qui devrait bientôt arriver, ayant un talent inné pour arriver au bon moment. Lorsqu'il retourna son regard, Peter se tenait droit, humain et très très très très nu.

\- Tu… Où sont tes vêtements? Vas te chercher des vêtements, s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Peter sourit devant le soudain malaise de son ami.

\- Wow, quel accueil chaleureux, dit-il, un peu trop fort pour le confort du chasseur. Je t'offrirais bien un câlin, mais je sais que tu aimerais trop cela.

Christopher ne savait plus où regarder. Il devait surveiller les alentours, mais il ne pouvait pas voir Peter comme cela, l'image s'incrusterait dans son esprit à jamais et… non, c'était fait et voilà, marqué et traumatisé pour la fin de ses jours.

\- Ta sœur est à deux point trois kilomètres vers le Nord-Est, Chris, arrête de t'en faire avec cela.

\- Elle t'a vu?

\- Non, je suis meilleur que cela, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Si tu l'as vu, elle t'a vu. Elle est quelque part. Elle est quelque part. Nord-Ouest, tu as dit? Demanda-t-il en cherchant de ses yeux dans cette direction.

Les mouvements de l'Argent était frénétiques et il ne lâcha pas son fusil, la position prête à recevoir un coup, comme son père lui avait appris. Peter finit par prendre le visage de Christopher entre ses mains et, bien que des mains tremblantes voulurent l'en empêcher, il enleva les lunettes nocturnes et les jetèrent parterre.

\- Regarde-moi, Chris. Regarde-moi.

Mais le pauvre ne faisait que se retourner, son cou prit dans un spasme. Ses nerfs ne supportaient plus la pression. Lui seul, il savait recevoir un coup ou tirer, mais défendre un loup-garou de chasseur, cela n'était pas dans le contrat et son corps en entier perdit les pédales.

\- Je dois… Je- Je dois… Les lunettes- Je… Tu…

Ses mains tremblaient sérieusement et c'est à ce moment que le loup-garou prit les mains du chasseur dans les siennes, faisant des mouvements lents et calmant. Il passait doucement son pouce sur les jointures et passa ses doigts entre ceux de l'autre garçon. Il ne fixait et ne se concentrait que sur cela et, après quelques temps, Chris fit de même.

Comprenant que le chasseur était revenu à lui-même, il lui chuchota:

\- Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il est?

Il garda son regard vers leurs doigts et secoua sa tête.

\- Il est deux heures du matin. Cela doit faire cinq heures que tu es dans la forêt.

\- Papa va être déçu, notre moyenne était de quatre.

Peter mit un peu plus de pression dans leurs mains, essayant d'apporter un peu de réconfort.

\- Tu vas mieux? Chuchota-t-il en appuyant son front sur celui de Chris.

Chris ferma ses yeux et prit une grande respiration.

\- Ouais, ça va aller.

Peter sourit.

Et ils restèrent là quelques temps. Le loup-garou sentit la tension partir de l'odeur du jeune chasseur.

\- Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose vendredi? demanda Peter.

\- Tu me connais mieux que cela, rit gentiment Christopher.

\- Parfais! Tu me rejoindras dans le stationnement de ton école après ton dernier cours, dit-il en s'enlevant de l'étreinte. Ah, et ne prépare rien pour toute la soirée.

\- Attends, qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire à mon père? Il ne voudra jamais!

Peter hocha les épaules en répliquant simplement :

\- Tu lui diras que tu t'es finalement fait des amis et qu'ils t'ont invité à un party.

\- Quelque chose de crédible, s'il te plaît!

Peter sourit et s'avança pour chuchoter dans l'oreille du chasseur.

\- Tu trouveras bien. Ah, et ta sœur arrive par l'Est, à une centaine de mètres.

Il se retira et embrassa grossièrement la joue gauche de Chris avant de partir vers l'Ouest.

L'Argent mit rapidement ses lunettes et lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit à peine une tâche grise au loin. Il revint à la réalité et se cacha rapidement derrière un arbre. Après quelques secondes, il entendit le bruit subtil mais caractéristique du tissus frottant sur la veste par balle.

Christopher sourit et n'ayant même pas à regarder avant, il sortit de sa cachette et tira.

Le second bruit fut encore plus formidable à ses oreilles.

« C'est une blague? Depuis quand est-ce que tu gagne? C'est n'importe quoi! Bravo, 62 versus 3! C'est un miracle!»

Et la triste vérité était que c'était les vrais résultats…

* * *

Il devait lui dire.

Maintenant.

Il devait absolument.

Vendredi était le lendemain et il n'avait toujours pas demandé à son père pour la soirée de libre. Vendredi était «entraînement aux couteaux», alors il voyait ses chances d'un oui à environ 5%... Et c'était son côté optimiste qui parlait.

Il prit une grande respiration et sortit finalement de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers et puis les autres. Il n'avait pas besoin de les chercher, il savait pertinemment où ils se trouvaient. Ah comme il aimerait descendre pour voir sa famille écouter simplement la télévision, mais non, ceux-ci étaient trop occupés à faire des balles, de gros calibre qui plus est.

\- Hum, papa… Est-ce que je pourrais te demander quelque chose?

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner, il continua ce qu'il faisait tout en lui parlant. Sa sœur fit pareil, mais, plus sur ses gardes, le regarda, cherchant le mensonge.

\- Si tu as une faveur à demander, ne passe pas par quatre chemins, dis-le simplement Chris.

\- D'accord et bien, mon professeur d'Histoire organise une nuit blanche de documentaire pour les meilleurs de classes, c'est une sorte de récompense.

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu excelles en Histoire…

Évidemment, son père ne pourrait jamais reconnaître qu'il soit bon à quoi que ce soit.

\- 97% au dernier bulletin, mais là n'est pas la question. L'activité est demain soir et je me demandais si je pouvais y aller.

\- Premièrement, si tu avais 97%, qu'est-ce qui te retenait d'avoir 100? Et ne devraient-ils pas envoyer une feuille pour que je la signe?

\- Hum. Et bien, mon professeur a mentionné quelque chose sur des coupures dans le papier par enseignant.

Gérald y pensa quelques temps.

\- Oui et bien, cela serait en même temps que ton entraînement, tu aurais dû y penser plus de quelques secondes, tu ne peux pas vraiment y aller.

Chris fronça les sourcils et repensa à Peter, tout enthousiaste pour ce vendredi.

Il sortit sa meilleure carte.

\- J'ai déjà promis que j'irais…

Son père arrêta tout et tourna sa concentration complètement vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ferais-tu cela en ne sachant même pas si tu pouvais le faire. Une promesse est sacrée Chris, tu ne devrais pas faire cela à la légère. Les Argents ne font jamais de promesses en l'air.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment demander, mais son père semblait de bonne humeur cette soirée-là donc peut-être…

\- Alors, est-ce que je peux y aller?

\- Évidemment que tu _dois_ y aller, maintenant, lâcha-t-il, exaspéré par son fils.

Le jeune Argent attendit d'être en haut pour se réjouir.

\- Et tu auras également le droit à une semaine de double entraînement. Tu me refais un coup comme cela encore Chris et c'est une double séance d'endurance que tu auras le droit… Et il n'y aura pas de pause entre les deux comme la dernière fois.

Mais rien ne put le démoraliser. Il allait pouvoir passer toute la soirée avec Peter! Demain serait la meilleure journée de sa vie!

* * *

C'était la pire journée de sa vie.

Encore vingt minutes avant que la cloche ne sonne et qu'il soit aussi libre que le vent.

Vingt minutes n'avaient jamais été si longues. Et l'anglais n'avait jamais été si ennuyant.

Il se pencha sur son bras, décidant que la meilleure façon était de dormir.

\- Mister Argent! I bare the simple fact that you never participate in my class, but I will not tolerate that you-

Blablabla… Si Peter avait été là, il lui aurait renvoyé la pareille à cette prof chiante.

Mais Chris, lui, ne parla tout simplement pas, comme à son habitude. Bien souvent, il faisait semblant d'être muet en Septembre et ne parlait pas de toute l'année à certains enseignants.

Il regarda l'horloge. 15 minutes.

Arrrrrrrgh!

Dans une éternité presque impossible, les minutes passèrent et il accourut vers son casier, voulant sortir de l'école le plus vite possible.

\- Tu ne restes plus finalement? Demanda la même voix si putain de désagréable de merde.

\- Quoi? Oui, je reste, je vais simplement m'acheter un café d'abord. C'est une nuit blanche après tout.

Il se tourna pour la regarder.

Elle le regardait avec incrédulité.

\- Tu prépares quelque chose, Chris et je veux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est.

Il soupira mais mourut un peu à l'intérieur en refermant son casier.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je-

\- Arrête de mentir. Sinon, je vais proposer à papa de venir faire un tour à l'école vers minuit. Il sera bien en colère lorsque le concierge l'accueillera.

\- Tu n'oserais pas…

Elle eut finalement un air de conquête. Elle avait raison, il n'y avait pas de nuit blanche.

\- Crache le morceau.

Il la jugea quelques instants, mais dut bien se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucun choix.

\- Je… J'ai un rendez-vous.

Elle eut l'air surprise. Très surprise. Et puis, elle s'exclama :

\- Attends, tu as dit une nuit blanche! Tu vas le faire pour de vrai? Wow, mon frère va devenir un homme. Comme tu grandis vite! Où? Avec qui?

Mais il arrêta de parler, devenant sérieusement embarrassé lorsque l'image qu'il avait en tête était celle de Peter.

\- Tu lui dis que je lui ai mentis et je lui dis tout sur l'épisode du dernier Halloween!

Elle devint immédiatement rouge et hocha tranquillement la tête.

Il sortit et, lorsqu'il fut sûr que sa sœur ne regardait plus, embarqua dans la voiture de Peter. Celui-ci l'accueillit chaleureusement, des lunettes soleil déjà mise et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu vois, je savais que pouvais le faire, mon chou. Alors, es-tu prêt pour une soirée de folie?

Et un sourire s'inscrit finalement sur les lèvres du chasseur. Un vrai sourire. Un qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le PintBall ou la falaise. Il était si content, il aurait pu l'embrasser.

* * *

Alors…

Il est BON de… savoir

QuE

Lorsque Peter (ah… on aime bien Peter) dit :

«Mon chou, mon chou, prépare toi!»

Il Veut Dire

PRÉPARE

TOI!

Chris était, comment dire, un peu intoxiqué à l'alcool…

Mais rien de très très grave.

Ils avaient mangés des planètes et des planètes de nourriture avant et Peter le gardait hydraté comme jamais.

Ils avaient fait plusieurs activités dans un incroyablement court temps et maintenant, ils étaient sur une plage, avec Peter qui essayait de faire un feu et échouant lamentablement.

\- Mais tu vas attraper froid, s'expliqua Peter, ne comprenant rien. Je déteste le feu!

\- Mon cher ami Peter Hale, même si… j'essayais très très TRÈS fort, je ne pourrais même pas attraper un ballon, alors imagine le froid!

Et il partit à rire. Peter sourit alors, content que son ami ait du plaisir.

\- Tu vas bien Chris? Encore soif?

\- Je vais si bien Peter! SI BIEN, cria-t-il pour que tout le monde entende.

Et, se décourageant finalement, Peter préféra se rendre vers le jeune homme, où il semblait y avoir tant de plaisir. Il était couché (une autre position avait été impossible pour maintenant une heure) sur le sable et faisait un ange.

Le jeune loup-garou vint se coucher à côté et fit de même, regardant le ciel. Il était fatigué, mais ne voudrait pas s'endormir pour rien au monde.

\- Peter, si j'étais une étoile… tu serais l'étoile juste à côté. Tu vois, juste… là! Juste là! C'est nous ça!

Il eut beau regarder où il pointait, il ne put voir exactement, mais c'était correct, l'intention était là.

\- Et que seraient nos noms d'étoiles, Christopher?

\- Et bien je serais Incroyable étoile de la troisième voie lactée, tu vois pour qu'on ne se trompe pas. Et tu serais… SexyStar.

Peter se mit à rire.

\- Ça sonne comme un nom d'acteur porno!

Et soudainement, Chris se leva le haut du corps, pour mettre plus d'effet à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Ben c'est ça que je te dis!

Peter ne savait pas s'il devait être content ou non, mais il sourit.

\- Peter, regaaaaaaaarde! L'Océan!

Le Hale rit encore. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient là et c'était à ce moment que Chris le remarquait.

Et boum! Chris était debout et courrait vers l'Océan.

\- Chris attends!

Peter courut après lui, incertain de la sécurité de son ami.

\- L'Océan m'appelle, Peter! L'entends-tu?

Chris enleva, surprenamment sans tomber, ses souliers et entra dans l'Immensité.

L'Immensité _glacée_.

Chris s'arrêta presque immédiatement et figea.

\- C'est froid! C'est froid! C'est froid, froid, froid.

Peter enleva ses souliers et entra également dans l'Eau.

Et Chris se mit à faire des claquettes, il avait si froid aux pieds. Peter, ayant le sang normalement plus chaud, souffrait le martyre, mais il devait l'endurer puisqu'il avait eut une idée.

Il s'approcha du chasseur doucement.

\- Petey, l'eau me fait mal!

Il ne voulait pas que le pauvre ait une gueule-de-bois terrible le lendemain.

\- Chris le regarda venir et lui sourit malgré sa souffrance.

Chris, c'est pour ton bien, d'accord?

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander. Peter le prit par la taille et la nuque et le fit tomber pour qu'il se ramasse corps entier dans l'eau gelée.

Le chasseur lâcha un cri de surprise et, lorsque Peter le ramena sur ses pieds, Chris le frappa avec force.

\- Arrête! Arr- Aië! Christopher, implora-t-il en prenant finalement les poignets de son ami, je ne voulais pas que ton père te vois vomir partout demain!

Et puis, Christopher y pensa quelques instants.

\- Je ne veux pas y retourner demain, Peter.

Chris, les poignets toujours pris, se défit de ses «liens» et passa ses bras autour du Hale et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- Je sais, mon chou. Je sais, dit-il avant de donner un autre baiser sur la tête, cette fois mouillée, de son ami.

Et puis, Peter se mit à tourner avec ses pieds et Chris suivit. Sans qu'ils ne le sachent, ils dansaient doucement, collés à l'autre, les pieds toujours dans l'eau.

Rapidement, par contre, le corps de l'Argent fut parcouru de frissons, bien que le corps du loup-garou le gardait au chaud par-dessus ses vêtements mouillés.

Peter passa ses mains sur les bras de l'autre garçon en essayant de le réchauffer.

\- Allez! On sort, je crois que j'ai une couverture dans ma voiture.

Et ils firent exactement cela. Le loup-garou eut peur de laisser Chris seul, mais il partit quelques minutes avant de revenir, une immense couverture et un coton ouaté à la main, et lorsqu'il revint, Chris avait partit le feu.

\- Si tu avais suivi l'entraînement de survie de mon père, tu saurais comment en faire un les yeux fermés, s'expliqua-t-il.

Pour une seule et unique fois, Peter remercia Gérald.

\- Allez, enlève tes vêtements, commanda Peter.

Chris fit semblant de s'offencer.

\- Monsieur Hale! Ne croyez-vous pas que vous allez vite en affaire?

Il sourit.

\- Allez, garde tes boxers et porte cela comme chandail, dit-il en lui lança le coton ouaté.

Le jeune fit comme on lui demanda, ne regardant pas Peter alors qu'il se changea, puisque cela aurait été bizarre.

Peter, par contre, ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde. Dès que le chandail était enlevé, ses yeux ne virent plus rien d'autres. Il aurait dû être préparé, en pensant à tout l'entraînement que faisait Chris, mais il n'était vraaaaaaaiment pas prêt pour cela.

Il avait le torse extrêmement pâle, mais très bien défini. On voyait bien les muscles comme on dit. En plus, il y avait une fine couche d'eau de sa baignade et, avec la lumière du feu, Peter put finalement admirer Chris. Ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés et coulaient tranquillement sur ses épaules et son torse et ses boxers étaient mouillés, il dut les tordre à même son corps et Peter faisait en sorte qu'il n'en manque pas une seconde.

Chris mit finalement le coton ouaté de Peter et l'erreur de celui-ci le frappa immédiatement.

Il était habitué à ce que le chasseur sente un peu comme lui, mais jamais autant que cela, et certainement pas en boxer et mouillé et à cette heure. Avec une si forte odeur de lui, c'était comme s'il était sien et à personne d'autre. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à cela, ou n'avais jamais vraiment voulu y penser, sachant pertinemment qu'il était un Argent, mais là, sur cette plage, à cette seconde, Chris était à lui et il était comblé.

Le jeune chasseur s'étira et d'une voix plus grave et épuisée, il dit :

\- Bon, je suis fatigué. Passe-moi la douillette.

Et il prit la couverture avant de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol, près du feu. Il plaça la couverture sur lui en laissant une grande place derrière. Il ouvrit la couverture derrière lui et demanda :

\- Tu viens oui ou non? Mais c'est bien mieux d'être un oui parce que je n'accepterais pas d'avoir froid où le feu ne vas pas.

Peter, toujours sous l'émotion, ne fit que se déplacer machinalement et vint derrière Chris, sous la couverture.

Sans même y réfléchir, il mit sa main sur la taille de Chris et une jambe entrelacée avec les siennes. L'Argent se retourna, le visage plus paisible qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ses yeux semblaient noirs sans la lumière du feu et Peter y vit tout de même la même acceptation et amour qu'à tous les jours. La main de Peter bougea pour arriver dans les cheveux de jeune garçon, prenant plaisir à passer dans ceux-ci encore et encore.

Peter baissa ses yeux pour voir que Chris le regardait dans les yeux et il n'eut à peine le temps de sentir un brin d'excitation et de nervosité avant que le chasseur s'approche juste assez pour effleurer ses lèvres avec les siennes et il attendit, réfléchissant finalement sur la situation. Peter ne lui en donna pas le temps et s'approcha, créant contact.

Il prit le visage de Chris dans sa main et se rapprocha, cherchant à être le plus prêt possible. L'Argent passa ses mains dans le cou du loup-garou et ses pieds frottaient ceux de Peter. Leurs respirations commencèrent à s'emporter et Peter ne laissait aucun répit pour les lèvres de Chris, surtout que celui-ci semblait l'apprécier. Même si le toucher était lent et tendre, il y avait une certaine urgence sous-jacente, comme si un arrêtait, tout s'arrêterait.

Peter finit par un long baiser, bien plus long que les autres, et resta la tête appuyée sur celle de l'autre, ne voulant pas enlever leur contact.

Ils ne parlèrent pas, mais Chris passa sa main sur la joue du loup-garou, la caressant affectueusement et se mit dos au sol. Les bras et jambes de Peter se remirent au position un, mais avec encore moins d'espace entre eux. Il prit également soin de se coucher la tête dans le creux de son épaule pour avoir accès à son odeur et maintenant, leurs senteurs étaient si mélangées qu'il ne savait plus laquelle était la sienne, mais le mélange était si exquis pour lui qu'il ne s'en fit rien.

Chris s'endormit avec le feu d'un côté et un loup-garou de l'autre. En un rien de temps, il bouillait de chaleur, mais ne voulut tout de même pas bouger, trop bien.

La respiration régulière de Peter sur son cou le berça jusqu'au lendemain.

* * *

Vers 10 heures du matin, il arrêta quelques maisons avant celle des Argent et déposa Chris qui lui offrit un grand sourire et le remercia pour leur petite escapade.

En échange, Peter promit de bientôt le revoir.

Et il partit.

Le Hale repartit, bien heureux, et se rendant compte que rien n'avait changé dans leur relation, qu'à quelque part, cela avait toujours été là. S'embrasser était simplement lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Leur lien était par contre toujours là.

Rentré chez lui, il prit la couverture et passa dans la maison, personne n'était réveillé à cette heure, pour ouvrir sa porte de chambre et se replonger dans son lit, la couverture, sentant toujours comme eux, sur lui et ramenée juste sous son nez. Il se rendormit en quelques secondes.

Vers 13 heures, Talia cogna à sa porte, mais comme personne ne répondit, elle rentra.

Wow, il doit vraiment dormir durement, se dit-elle.

\- Hey, est-ce que tu veux-

Elle s'arrêta net. L'odeur de son frère empestait tout le temps dans cette chambre, alors pourquoi y avait-il une odeur différente et à qui était-elle?

Elle connaissait cette odeur…

Elle ne pouvait simplement pas mettre son doigt dessus.

Elle regarda, mais Peter était seul sur son lit.

La future alpha s'avança , mais recula rapidement, sentant un peu trop fortement.

C'était…

C'était…

Elle se souvenait l'avoir sentit à l'école, mais pas simplement là. Où est-ce qu'elle aurait pu sent-

 _Christopher Argent_.

Son frère était un faiseur de trouble, mais il n'irait jamais voir un Argent!

Elle enleva la couverture, voulant voir si son frère était blessé, mais le mouvement le réveilla.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre? S'écria-t-il.

\- Ah et bien, pendant que l'on pose des questions : Pourquoi est-ce que tu empeste l'eau d'Argent numéro 3!?

Peter grogna et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

\- Pete? Pete, tu vas devoir me parler un jour! N'ose pas me faire le mort, cela ne marche pas avec moi.

Peter se leva donc et partit, à contrecoeur, se doucher.

Il aurait voulu sentir plus longtemps comme il sentait en ce moment, mais bon, cela ne marchait pas très bien dans une maison de loups-garous.

\- Ne pense pas que cette conversation est finie jeune homme, lança sa grande sœur.

Il entra dans la douche et partit l'eau, mais il entendait quand même les voix de l'auter côté de la porte, à sa grande déception.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce vacarne? Demanda sa mère

\- Peter s'est encore mis dans des ennuis.

\- Peter est là dedans? Quoi, Peter est réveillé à cette heure, mais c'est un miracle, s'exclama son oncle.

\- Qu'a-t-il fait encore, demanda son père.

Peter commença à penser qu'il devrait mourir directement dans cette douche. Un peu plus et elle leur disait immédiatement-

\- Il est revenu et empestait Christopher Argent, s'écria sa sœur.

Il grogna en se frappant la tête sur le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire empestait? Demanda son père, soucieux.

\- Peter s'est trouvé un amoureux? Ah ben, il était temps, s'exclama la femme de son oncle. Un peu plus et on croyait qu'il allait finir seul.

\- Je le savais qu'on lui donnait trop de liberté, dit sa mère à voix haute.

\- Il empestait comme si… comme si… tu sais.

\- QUOI? S'éclamèrent au moins cinq voix en même temps.

\- On la pas fait, cria Peter, toujours dans sa douche, touchant des niveaux de pathétisme jamais atteint auparavant.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, c'est ça… Tu allais nous le présenter quand ton amoureux? Lors d'une attaque surprise par sa famille? «Courez, courez, oh mais deux secondes, papa, maman, voilà mon petit copain.» Tu sais aussi bien que nous que c'est impossible, Pete, il t'utilise et c'est tout.

\- Talia! Ça ne se dit pas des choses comme cela! Et s'il était en amour avec le pauvre garçon? Déclara sa mère, prenant toujours son côté.

Et puis ce fut une cacophonie de trois voix minimum pendant plusieurs minutes. Il put comprendre quelques «Pauvre garçon…» «C'est bien stupide de sa part» «Tu sais depuis quand?» «Et s'ils avaient déjà toutes les informations qu'il avait besoin pour nous exterminer? »

Sa douche finie, il remit les mêmes vêtements qu'avant (ayant oublié d'en prendre des nouveaux) et sortit de la salle de bain. Soudainement, les voix s'arrêtèrent.

\- Je ne lui ai jamais rien dit sur la meute, il déteste encore plus son père que nous et cela fait un an que nous sommes amis – AMIS- alors s'il y avait eu une attaque ou quoi que ce soit, ce se serait déjà passé.

\- Les amis ne sentent pas comme cela, murmura sa sœur, ne pouvant pas lâcher le morceau.

Pratiquement toute sa famille était là, juste derrière la porte de la salle de bain, à le regarder.

Il eut à peine le temps d'entendre «Il sent vraiment comme lui…» avant que la cacophonie ne recommence.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir d'énervement profond avant de se frayer un chemin vers les escaliers et de pouvoir sortir de la maison.

Juste avant qu'il ne touche la porte, la voix de son père, l'alpha, l'arrêta. Les autres étaient restés à l'étage, mais écoutaient probablement de toute façon.

\- Peter Hale.

Merde…

\- Tu peux sortir, mais saches simplement que tu n'as plus le droit de voir ce garçon.

\- Quoi? Pour- Est-ce parce que c'est un garçon, parce que-

\- Non, Peter, le genre n'a rien à y avoir. Son nom de famille par contre…

La rage monta dans son être.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça!

\- J'ai tous les droits. Je suis ton père et ton alpha et je te donne un ordre. Tu ne mettras pas la meute en danger un point c'est tout.

Le garçon en avait marre de se justifier.

\- Mais il ne veut pas nous faire de mal, il veut simplement arrêter les loups-garous qui tuent des humains. Il n'est pas comme son père, je te le promets.

\- Il peut te mentir, Peter.

\- Je sais lire les mensonges depuis des années papa!

\- Et ils peuvent apprendre à contrôler leurs battements cardiaques. Ne vois-tu donc pas que je fais cela pour notre famille?

\- Et moi, je suis quoi, si je ne suis pas famille?

Son père comprit son erreur, mais s'expliqua encore.

\- Et même s'il était le garçon le plus incroyable de la planète-

Cela lui rappela le nom de son étoile.

\- … et même s'il avait les meilleures intentions, si son père apprend la vérité, il ne ferait pas que le battre, il ferait en sorte de transformer le tout en épreuve, à savoir si son fils pouvait tuer un loup-garou.

\- Il ne le ferait pas…

Son père garda le silence, laissant simplement le doute pénétrer dans la tête de son fils.

La colère sortant de partout, Peter ouvrit la porte et sortit, la refermant durement. Elle brisa sous sa force.

Il ne regarda pas derrière et partit dans la forêt. Il devait courir, se défouler.

Des scènes datant de plusieurs mois d'eux, parlant de tout et de rien, près de la falaise, et le sentiment de confort qu'il ressentait autour de lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être faux.

Il revint tard ce soir-là, ayant resté longtemps dans son corps de loup. Tout le monde ou presque était endormi et il entra dans sa chambre, plus fatigué émotionnellement qu'autre chose.

Une première note avait été laissée parterre pour lui.

 _Privé de sortie pour deux semaines_

 _(Pour la porte)_

 _\- Papa_

Une deuxième la suivit.

 _J'ai fait du ménage,_

 _j'ai pensé que cela_

 _ferait moins mal si_

 _l'odeur était moins présente._

 _On t'aime mon amour,_

 _\- Maman qui t'aime_

Il regarda sa chambre, voyant finalement l'ordre et le plancher. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas par contre, était la couverture.

Il se mit à paniquer comme jamais. C'était la dernière chose avec l'odeur de Chris, ses vêtements ayant perdu toute odeur à avoir traîné à l'air libre toute la journée.

Il avait besoin de cette odeur, il en avait terriblement besoin. Surtout maintenant.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le droit de le voir.

Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son corps près de lui.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire alors qu'il vit une troisième note sur son lit.

 _Elle est dans ton placard,_

 _sois sûr que maman ne la_

 _voit pas._

 _C'était pour ton bien,_

 _crois-moi._

 _\- Talia_

Il ignora complètement la deuxième partie du message et accourut vers son placard, son visage presque en larmes. Il prit la couverture, la mit immédiatement sur son visage et prit une grande respiration.

Il l'emporta dans son lit et s'endormit avec, ses bras autour.

* * *

Ils étaient habitués de ne pas se voir pendant environ deux semaines, c'était, après tout, leur moyenne. Et bien... Chris en avait marre de leur moyenne! Il voulait voir Peter maintenant, demain et hier. Il ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé : autant de Peter que dans la vie en général.

Son père fut par contre bien heureux lorsque son fils continua les doubles entraînements, même après la semaine obligatoire. Chris ne le faisait que pour penser à autre chose.

Alors, lorsqu'il remonta de son entraînement de cardio (quatre heures sans arrêt sur le tapis roulant), il était bien heureux de simplement aller se coucher et ignorer sa pile de devoirs. Cela n'arriva toutefois pas.

Il entra immédiatement dans sa chambre et arriva nez à nez avec son loup-garou préféré. Surpris, évidemment, il se retourna et referma la porte que trop vite, prenant peur que quelqu'un ne le voit.

Un loup-garou.

Il y avait un loup-garou dans la maison des Argent.

Puis, il se souvint que son père et sa sœur étaient partis faire une ronde comme à chaque… pleine lune.

Il se retourna vers Peter, et bien qu'il fut plus que content, l'allure de celui-ci ne l'aida pas vraiment.

Peter était complètement tourné en loup-garou, les yeux brillants d'un or éclatant, les griffes ressorties et les canines déployées.

\- Peter qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, ils vont te tuer, supplia-t-il, essayant d'estimer l'heure du retour de sa famille.

Il voulut passer à côté du Hale, pour fermer les rideaux et refermer la fenètre par laquelle Peter avait dû passer, mais le loup ne le laissa pas.

Celui-ci empoigna ses mains fortement et poussa le corps du chasseur de façon peu délicate vers le mur le plus près.

Peter n'entendait rien, il ne comprenait rien. Ses instincts le contrôlaient au fur et à mesure et maintenant, ils lui criaient d'avoir Chris.

\- Oh mon Dieu, c'est du sang sur ton dos? Est-ce que tu es blessé?

Mais Peter l'ignora. Il s'approcha rapidement, enfouit son visage dans le cou du chasseur et respira tout en passant sa peau sur celle de l'Argent. Ses mains passèrent sous le chandail de l'autre, laissant des traces rouges, sans toutefois briser la peau. Ils étaient si près que Chris eut de la difficulté à respirer, mais d'une autre manière, il aima beaucoup cela.

Toute parcelle de peau disponible fut rapidement frotter par le corps du loup-garou, qui lui, poussait des grognements de satisfaction.

Chris savait très bien ce que Peter faisait, il avait lu sur le sujet quelques mois plus tôt. Les loups-garous étaient très territoriaux alors lorsqu'ils ne voyaient pas quelqu'un qu'ils aim- quelqu'un à qui ils tenaient, ils ressentaient le besoin d'infliger leur odeur sur l'autre. Chris le laissa alors faire, et puis, avec la force et la bestialité de la pleine lune, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

Par contre, lorsque le Hale commença à lui lécher l'épaule et à presser ses hanches sur les siennes, il sentit l'urgence d'arrêter. Il essaya alors de le repousser gentiment, mais Peter grogna de mécontentement avant de se plaquer une nouvelle fois, avec plus de force, sur Christopher et il tira sur la manche du chasseur pour avoir un meilleur accès.

Chris comprit alors que la force n'était pas la bonne solution. Il opta alors pour une autre tactique. Au lieu de chercher la logique dans le loup, il allait réveiller l'humain.

Bien qu'il aurait pu rester comme cela, il aimait bien- Non! Ce n'était pas Peter! Il devait le réveiller!

…

Il se laissa tout de même quelques secondes pour apprécier le contact et lorsque Peter ajouta ses dents au tout, il rajouta plusieurs autres secondes afin que lui-même se calme.

Chris finit par amorcer son plan. Il savait comment le faire.

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux foncés du loup-garou, réconfortant calmement et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de l'autre.

\- Peter… Peter, tu dois revenir à toi, chuchota-t-il lentement et avec une certaine chaleur, essayant de ramener son ami vers lui. Peter, tu as été blessé et je dois vérifier la plaie. Tu sais comme je m'en fais pour toi. Peter, réveille-toi. Tu m'as manqué, Peter, reviens.

Il entendit un grognement, mais plus faible, et sut que cela marchait, le loup reculait.

\- Peter… Peter, reviens… Peter, je veux être avec toi, Peter.

Et puis, le contact fut un peu moins imposé et un dernier grognement plaintif se fit entendre. Si son père avait été à la maison, il l'aurait immédiatement entendu. Le corps de Peter se fit incroyablement plus loup et, lorsque Chris vint pour le supporter, il remarqua les yeux humains et bleus glacé de son ami, ainsi que sa dentition normale.

Son corps fut pris de tremblements et Chris le traîna rapidement sur son lit.

\- Hey, hey, Peter, reste avec moi! Reste avec moi!

Il tapota sur sa joue et, tranquillement, le Hale revint à lui.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, mais son esprit était toujours prit entre deux. Un grognement guttural sortit bien malgré lui et, ses sens revenant à la réalité, il demanda.

\- Je- On- Nous sommes où?

L'Argent lui sourit.

\- Dans ma chambre, mais tout va bien, mon père n'est pas là.

Peter sourit et regarda autour, n'étant toujours pas prêt à se lever.

\- C'est une belle chambre.

\- Merci, ria un peu Chris.

Il se passa quelques secondes et ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Peter lâcha un petit :

\- Allo.

Chris répondit donc, en souriant devant la situation.

\- Bonsoir.

Peter essaya de se relever, mais il grimaça de douleur.

\- Ça n'a pas guéri?! Allez, tourne-toi que j'y jette un coup d'œil.

Peter ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas être un autre patient.

\- Allez tourne-toi gros bébé, il faut que je te soigne, ordonna le chasseur.

Le Hale fit comme demandé.

Comme tout bon loup-garou, Peter ne portait pas de chandail pendant la pleine lune, sachant pertinemment qu'il finirait en miette, et le tout facilita le travail de Chris. L'Argent fut bien soulagé de remarquer des pantalons, par contre.

Il reconnu immédiatement la source du problème.

Les arbres dans leur cour était amplifier avec de l'aconit et alors, dès que les loups y passaient et touchaient la moindre parcelle de bois, cela leur brûlait instantanément et pour plusieurs heures.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux trouver, d'accord?

Peter hocha la tête, le nez enfoui dans la couverture de Chris et refusant de s'éloigner le visage de son confort.

Chris partit vers la salle de bain, où ils avaient tout un arsenal médical. Il prit également le temps de s'assurer que personne n'était également dans la maison. Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, Peter était toujours là, couché.

En refermant la porte, il remarqua qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'entrer dans sa chambre, qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé de l'enthousiasme à ouvrir et refermer cette porte, mais aujourd'hui, ce fut comme si toute sa perception avait changé et il comprit qu'il pouvait trouver des petits contentements dans sa vie, ou simplement dans sa maison.

\- Alors, monsieur a toujours de la difficulté avec son contrôle, hein? dit-il en s'assoyant près de lui et commença à nettoyer la plaie.

\- Hum, excuse-toi, mais cela a un nom, «Folie temporaire de la pleine lune», et c'est très répandu tu sauras, s'offusqua le garçon.

\- C'est cela que tu mère te dis pour te remonter le moral? demanda-t-il en blague.

Peter grogna.

\- Ne me fais pas te mordre.

Chris rit.

\- Comme si tu n'aimerais pas cela, répliqua-t-il.

Peter s'offusqua une fois de plus.

\- Comme si TU n'aimerais pas cela!

Chris rougit, mais ne répliqua pas. Il finit de nettoyer et désinfecter et il s'apprêta à mettre une pommade. Peter s'était finalement tourné la tête et le regardait faire.

\- Tu sens comme moi, dit-il simplement.

\- Est-ce un compliment? blagua le chasseur.

Le loup-garou lui donna un petit coup, offensé.

Chris ne lui dit pas qu'il portait toujours son coton ouaté qu'il avait volé lorsqu'il dormait et fit comme si ce n'était que le produit de leur mésaventure de plus tôt.

\- Est-ce… vraiment important pour toi? Qu'est-ce que cela fait? Ton loup semblait prendre cela bien à cœur.

Peter rougit, un peu mal à l'aise, non seulement par le sujet, mais également les comportements instinctifs de son loup.

\- C'est… une façon de marquer, d'écrire en énormes lettres que tu es avec moi. Les autres loups savent alors qu'il ne faut pas te toucher, et encore moins te faire mal.

C'était bien ce que Chris pensait. Peter se releva sur ses coudes.

\- Mais… C'est aussi que… Lorsque les loups sont ensemble, et bien, ils sont inséparables. Ils font tout ensemble et sont toujours avec l'autre, tellement que leurs odeurs se mélangent pour ne devenir qu'une seule, une nouvelle odeur. C'est un stade très important dans une relation et alors, lorsque des loups sont ensemble, mais ne se voit pas assez pour atteindre cette étape, l'on dit que c'est un échec, que le lien est brisé. À chaque fois que je te revois, tu ne sens plus comme moi et ça, c'est très dur pour mon loup. Lui aussi, il t'aime beaucoup et lorsque tu n'as plus mon odeur, il a peur que tu l'aies oublié ou que tu te sentes seul… J'ai souvent peur que tu te sentes seul.

Chris prit sa main dans la sienne, ne sachant pas quoi faire de mieux.

Et évidemment, _ÉVIDEMMENT_ , la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit.

\- Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde…

Chris commença à paniquer.

\- Christopher Argent, descend immédiatement en bas!

Merde.

Comme il avait fini d'appliquer la pommade, il se leva rapidement et prit un de ses plus larges chandails avant de le lancer vers Peter.

\- Tu dois partir avant qu'il te voie!

Le loup-garou mit le chandail et sortit par la fenêtre, tout aussi effrayé par Gérald que Christopher.

\- On se revoit cette semaine? demanda Peter.

\- Oui, oui, on se revoit cette semaine, mais part avant qu'il ne t'attrape. Et fais attention aux branches cette fois-ci.

\- CHRISTOPHER! Je t'ai donné un ordre!

Chris faillit partir immédiatement, mais Peter le retenu par le chandail et lui donna un bref baiser qui recentra le jeune chasseur.

\- À bientôt, dit le Hale avec un clin d'œil.

Chris sourit de nouveau avant de refermer la fenêtre et de courir vers le salon du premier.

Peter était trop loin déjà, il n'entendit pas le cri de Chris lorsque son père l'assomma violemment en plein visage.

* * *

Peter ne savait pas quelle heure il était et se souciait de la présence de ses parents. Sans bruit, il arriva jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit le plus silencieusement qu'il pouvait – ce qui ne fut pas assez silencieux à son goût.

Il rentra et la referma à peine avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

\- Peter? Peter! Tu es là! Enfin! On s'en faisait tellement, tu étais là et puis, nous courrions sans toi et – Que s'est-il passé, nous nous- Non… Tu ne- Arg! Peter! Tu es encore allé voir ce maudit garçon! Tu ne comprends donc pas? Ce n'est pas bon pour toi!

Et voilà, sa sœur était de nouveau sur son dos.

\- Chéri, va alerter les autres, demanda-t-elle à son fiancé.

Celui-ci partit annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la meute.

\- Alors nous te cherchions pendant que tu te faisais plaisir à voir ton petit amoureux, hein? Maman ne savait plus quoi faire, tu étais nulle part!

\- Je ne l'ai pas fais exprès, c'est… mon loup a pris le dessus, tu sais que ça m'arrive.

Sa sœur marcha de long en large, l'allure épuisée. Puis, elle se retourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Vas te changer au moins, tu n'empesteras peut-être pas autant!

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, gardant son chandail juste où il cachait sa couverture. Il le reportera ce soir.

Alors qu'il descendit de nouveau, ses parents étaient de retour.

\- Oh mon Peter, nous étions si inquiets, nous-

Sa mère dut reculer également, sentant la même chose que sa sœur avait sentit. Peter regarda le plancher, se demandant pourquoi il ne retournait pas immédiatement dans sa chambre.

\- Bon. D'accord. Hum… Deux questions : T'a-t-il fait mal, puisque tu sens l'aconit? Et, l'as-tu mangé, parce que je jure que je sens du sang?

Le garçon poussa un soupir lourd.

Il en avait sérieusement marre.

\- Je me suis fais mal, il m'a aidé. D'autres questions dans l'audience?

Et évidement, une vingtaine d'autres vint.

Ah, c'était de la pure torture!

* * *

Il devait garder tout à l'intérieur.

Inspire…

Expire…

… _une vraie putain…_

Inspire…

Expire…

… _un traître…_

Inspire…

Expire…

… _notre nom est sali…_

Les larmes, il devait les garder pour lui-même, mais le sang de ses plaies, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Tout son corps brûlait d'agonie et, pour un moment de paix, il crut ne plus rien ressentir, avant que son père ne le saigne une fois de plus.

\- Je vais l'ouvrir ce bâtard et alors, nous verrons bien s'il se décidera à parler…

Chris était dans la chaise préférée de Gérald, celle de torture. Le jeune Argent était pieds et mains liés si fortement qu'il sentait le sang peiner à se rendre à ses membres. Il ne sentait plus son pied droit et celui de gauche grouillait encore. Il voyait le bleu dans ses mains…

…Christopher…

…Christopher!...

Son père lui envoya un coup du droit en plein visage. Il perdit conscience quelques secondes avant de rouvrir les yeux.

\- Christopher! Tu vas répondre et tu vas me dire que ce n'était pas vrai! Tu es bien mieux de me révéler ton plan en arrière de cet acte pathétique bientôt, si tu ne veux pas finir comme ce chien! Tu sais que je ne suis pas très patient, alors PARLE, menaça-t-il, un couteau déjà imbibé de sang entre ses doigts tachés de rouge également.

Son père se rapprocha une dernière fois vers son fils, même s'il eut l'air dégoûté par l'action, et demanda, son haleine d'acide donnant haut le cœur au pauvre jeune homme, déjà bien exténué :

\- Dis-moi que ce n'était pas un Hale dans ta chambre! Pas un loup-garou!

Les yeux de Chris partirent vers l'horizon, morts depuis des heures déjà.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux par-

Un nouveau coup le frappa, cette fois-ci, dans le ventre, l'empêchant de finir sa phrase, l'empêchant de respirer.

\- Le rideau était ouvert idiot de bâtard!

Il toussa, sa gorge déjà aride et irritée. Il toussa et toussa, et ne trouva la chance de reprendre son souffle que plusieurs secondes plus tard.

Il ne sentait plus rien. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi du sang lui coulait le long de sa tempe jusque sur son chandail. Sa tête tournait et il perdait concentration.

\- Ne nous prend pas pour des cons, Chris, dit sa sœur avec une voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu avant, une voix de tueuse, d'une vraie Argent. Le mot dans ton casier était bien trop facile à retrouver. «Le grand méchant loup?», cela aurait pu être un simple alias, mais non, tu as dû être assez incompétent pour nous faire comprendre! Je me demande même si tu ne faisais pas exprès. Alors quoi, Fido n'était pas assez bon au lit pour toi? Tu reviens sentant le chien mouillé et quelques semaines plus tard, on voit un loup courir vers notre maison et dans ta chambre… On aurait préféré qu'il te tue que de voir la suite.

Rien ne parut dans l'expression du jeune chasseur. Si Gérald n'était pas dans une colère si vive, il aurait été fier des progrès de son fils.

\- Tu vas mourir Chris, j'espère que tu le sais… Tu vas mourir ce soir, et j'espère être l'élue pour planter ce couteau dans ton cœur.

Aucune réaction.

\- Tu vas mourir comme ce chien que tu voyais.

Peter. Son nom lui revint soudainement et son cœur se remit à battre, le ramenant à la vie. Ses yeux passèrent du vide jusqu'à ceux de sa sœur. Il dut avoir l'air menaçant dans son style «rien à perdre» et le sang lui sortant de partout, puisque sa propre sœur, la grande Kate Argent, prit quelques pas de recul.

Son père, par contre, fut pris d'un fou rire malsain.

\- Alors quoi, le chasseur s'en fait pour le loup? Tu touches de nouveaux fonds Christopher.

Merde. Première règle de torture: ne jamais donner sa faiblesse.

\- Tu veux entendre comment je compte dépecer ce monstre…?

Et pour la première fois depuis des heures de coupures et de coups, Gérald vit de la peur dans les yeux de son fils.

\- Je vais l'isoler du groupe, comme je te l'ai appris et je l'amènerais dans notre chalet dans le bois pour être sûr d'avoir le temps de… m'amuser. Alors, en premier, je le couperais sur chaque centimètre de son corps dégoûtant de loup avec un couteau trempé dans l'aconit…

Chris se débattit pour la première fois dans ses liens. Il ne pouvait plus rester simplement assis à écouter, il ne laisserait pas son père voir la terreur dans son visage.

\- …et, avant qu'il ne puisse totalement tomber sans conscience, je le mettrais sous électricité, question que son cœur reste bien réveillé. Après combien de jours sans sommeil crois-tu qu'il m'implora de le tuer?

Chris regardait vers le sol, cherchant une faille dans ses liens, mais cherchant également à cacher les larmes qui commencèrent à se former. Il ne pouvait pas perdre Peter, il ne les laisserait pas prendre Peter, il ne laisserait personne prendre Peter.

Il poussa un grognement profond dans sa gorge et tira encore plus ses liens, sentant le sang se verser déjà contre la corde trop serrée.

\- Peut-être te laisserais-je en vie après tout, question que tu vois le spectacle. Je lui expliquerais que tout cela n'était qu'un piège et que ma petite Kate était déjà partie mettre le feu au reste de sa famille. Est-ce que cela le tuera avant que je ne plante mon couteau, Chris? Savoir que tu as tué sa propre famille. Le pauvre sera tristement seul.

Chris ne se démenait même plus pour se délivrer, il voulait simplement sentir la douleur sur ses poignets, sentir une déchirure plus grande que celle que son père créait dans son âme.

\- Personnellement, je voterais alors pour un duel. Le loup n'hésitera pas à tuer Chris et Chris devra bien se défendre. Je donnerais beaucoup pour voir cela, proposa sa sœur, comme si elle parlait d'un pique-nique samedi prochain.

…

Le tout arriva très vite.

Son père, retourné pour approuver l'idée de sa fille, ne put réagir immédiatement.

Le sang des bras de Christopher obtint un effet de lubrifiant et soudainement, il était libre de sa main droite.

Il ne détacha pas l'autre.

Il n'essuya pas le sang coulant près de son œil.

Il fonça directement vers son paternel, sa rage le propulsant avec la chaise et sauta rapidement vers Gérald, un seul but précis dans son esprit flou.

Il vit le couteau dans la main du vieil Argent et le dirigea dans sa chute vers la poitrine de son père. Pris dans sa chaise par encore trois membres, il tomba parterre, emmenant son père, lui et le couteau dans un destin gravitationnel.

* * *

Peter dormait – ô si confortablement – dans le chandail de Chris, la couverture par-dessus son corps tiède à souhait. À chaque respiration, il avait l'impression que Chris était là, il pouvait le sentir.

Il…

Pouvait…

Le…

Sentir…

Il pouvait le _SENTIR(?)_!

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent en éclair et, s'il était sous sa forme loup, ses oreilles se seraient redressées. Il n'entendait rien, mais cela ne voulait rien dire, pas avec Chris. Il pourrait être à sa porte et pourtant n'avoir réveillé pas un loup-garou de la maisonnée.

Rapidement, il sortit de son lit et prit une paire de pantalon, après tout, il faisait froid et des boxers au vent n'étaient jamais idéaux. Il devait être sûr. Il pouvait le sentir et… et du sang, merde!

Il se rua vers la porte, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, même si, pour la première fois, il ne s'en faisait pas trop que ses parents les voient ou entendent. Ils avaient fini la conversation de famille, de plutôt bonne manière et, bien qu'ils ne dirent aucune approbation, ils ne lui interdirent pas de ne plus le voir non plus. Un gros progrès.

Il ouvrit la porte tout de même délicatement et sortit dans la nuit tout de même fraîche. Il chercha d'abord du regard, mais comme la lune ne brillait pas beaucoup, sur les nuages, il dut avancer.

Cela lui prit plusieurs mois pour finalement faire confiance à Christopher, de ne pas redouter une attaque chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Cela prit de longs mois, mais il y parvint.

Alors, pourquoi avait-il si peur aujourd'hui? Chris ne lui ferait jamais de mal, non?

Il s'approcha, sentant encore plus de sang (trop à son goût). Il était sûr qu'il était là, mais il n'était pas très sûr à savoir, où.

Et s'il- Non! Il était trop fort, il ne me ferait pas cela, pas à moi.

Et si son père- non, non, non, non, non…

Il marcha plus vite.

\- Chris, chuchota-t-il, la voix fragile de terreur.

Aucun bruit.

\- Chris, réponds-moi, je t'en supplie… Je ferais n'importe quoi! Je laverais ta moto, je- j'arrêterais de faire des mauvaises blagues de chien, je sais que tu ne les trouve pas si drôle que ça, je… On ira au Canada en hiver, pour que tu puisses faire des anges dans la neige et pas dans le sable… N'importe quoi, Chris, mais dis-moi où tu es. Parle!

Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voyait rien et ses yeux embrouillés d'eau ne l'aidèrent pas. Il n'avait jamais été si tendu de sa vie et voilà qu'il n'y avait pas de son et sa respiration augmenta et il ne savait plus quoi faire, Chris était mort juste là et non, il n'était pas mort, pas mort, juste, quelque part, il devait l'être-

\- 'suis là…

Les larmes franchirent finalement ses yeux et il inspira enfin depuis ce qui lui sembla être des minutes.

Il se dirigea vers la voix. Ça, il savait faire.

Des branches le fouettèrent en plein visage alors qu'il n'avait pas vu un arbre et il marcha sur plusieurs roches pointues (il n'avait pas pensé à mettre de souliers), mais il arriva finalement devant la petite créature. Il le vit enfin, mais cela ne fut pas aussi libérateur qu'il le crut.

Christopher était pâle, bien plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire et il ne portait qu'un chandail et des shorts. Il tremblait comme un petit animal et serrait ses jambes fort contre lui.

Le chasseur avait toujours était fort devant lui, ne montrait jamais aucune faiblesse, mais aujourd'hui… ce n'était plus pareil.

Peter ne savait pas quoi faire, alors il laissa ses instincts le pousser pour une fois. Il s'accroupit près de l'Argent et le prit dans ses bras, espérant que sa propre chaleur serait suffisante pour lui permettre de ne plus trembler autant.

Il se mit en arrière de lui, en mettant ses bras autour du jeune homme et ses jambes où les jambes de Chris étaient pliées. Peter appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et prit ses mains gelées dans les siennes. Il vit les marques vives sur ses poignets, mais ne dit rien pour l'instant.

Il attendit plusieurs longues minutes avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu t'en rendu ici comment?

Il demanda plus cela parce qu'il espérait obtenir une réponse différente de celle qu'il pensait.

\- J'ai marché.

Ouais, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

\- Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé? demanda gentiment Peter en passant son pouce sur la main de Chris.

Chris ne fit que secouer la tête vigoureusement et Peter n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage, la respiration saccadée du jeune homme lui dit tout.

\- Hey, hey, tout va bien. On n'est pas obligé d'en parler. Chuuuuuuut… Ça va aller. Je suis là, tout va bien aller…

Peter lui donna un petit bisou sur la tête avant de bouger pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé.

\- Allez viens, on va rentrer, d'accord? On va te laver un peu et tu pourras dormir, tu en as de besoin.

Chris prit plusieurs secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Peter lui prêta sa main et Chris put se lever, bien que ce fut tout de même en tremblant, ses jambes n'étant toujours pas solides.

Un bras sur son côté, Peter put soutenir un peu l'Argent afin qu'ils arrivent tous deux devant la grande maison des Hale. L'alpha, bien évidemment, les attendait sur le porche.

Peter n'en avait rien à faire puisque lorsqu'il arriva près de la source de lumière qu'était leur maison, il vit finalement les plaies de Chris et le sang que son chandail avait absorbé. Il avait un début de mauve autour de son œil et de sa mâchoire. Peter comptait quatre lacérations au couteau et savait que ce n'était pas tout. Même le père de Peter semblait inquiet de la condition de l'Argent.

Le trio resta là, en silence.

Peter attendit le refus de son père, prêt à se battre pour prendre soin de Chris.

\- Les bandages et le kit médical sont dans la salle de bain, deuxième tiroir. Nous parlerons demain matin.

Peter hocha la tête et Chris se permit un petit :

\- Merci, monsieur.

Ce fut à l'Alpha de hocher la tête.

* * *

Après que Peter ait nettoyé chaque plaie, désinfecté et mis de la pommade sur Chris, jusqu'à ce que toute son odeur soit recouverte par celle de la médication. Chris, lui, ne faisait que regarder dans le vide, l'esprit partit bien loin.

Peter regarda Chris et lorsqu'il parut enfin humain et vivant, il l'amena vers sa chambre, voulant lui-même, dormir, mais permettre à Christopher de se reposer également.

Il lui donna un nouveau chandail et des pantalons, ses plus confortables, et ouvrit ses couvertures. Chris parut sortir de sa transe et Peter vit pour la première fois Chris sourire de la soirée. Pas un grand sourire, mais un en coin assez important pour qu'il le remarque.

\- Tu dors avec ça? Demanda Chris en pointa la vieille couverture qu'ils avait pris pour leur soirée hors de la ville.

Les joues de Peter rougirent d'embarras avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il était Peter Hale et donc, n'avait pas peur de l'opinion des autres (bon, d'accord, juste un peu de celle de Chris… mais vraiment juste un peu).

\- Et bien, je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant que tu es là, dit-il en virant la situation à son avantage.

Chris eut un petit rire avant qu'il ne rentre dans les couvertures à son tour, grimaçant un peu dans l'action. Il se mit confortable et, comme il l'avait prévu, Peter s'approcha et posa un bras sur sa taille et sa tête sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que je te fais mal? demanda Peter, de la peur dans la voix.

\- Non, ça va, dit Chris, touché par l'attention.

La vérité était qu'il avait mal partout, mais il savait comment endurer la douleur. C'était ce que son pè-

Chris prit la main de Peter dans la sienne.

Peter passa son pouce sur les doigts de son ami, heureux qu'il soit là, heureux qu'il soit vivant et enfin hors de portée de son père. Gérald était bien mieux de se cacher au plus profond des puits d'un autre pays, parce qu'il allait tuer le bâtard pour avoir blessé son Christopher, pour l'avoir presque tué.

Ce que Peter ne savait pas était que Gérald serait en effet introuvable. Après avoir chassé son frère à coup de poings et cris, Kate avait brûlé son père, comme le veut la tradition des Argents. Elle avait brûlé le corps. Elle avait brûlé la maison et elle regarda l'air se consumer de fumée en silence. Aucun cri ne vint troubler la nuit, tout était mort dans cette maison. Son père, sa relation avec son frère et son nom de famille.

* * *

Christopher se réveilla doucement, si doucement qu'il ne put se douter des évènements de la veille.

Il se réveilla avec l'odeur d'œufs brouillés et bacon. Il se réveilla entouré par des bras protecteurs et un confort le brûlant gentiment comme un cocon.

Il se réveilla avec un sourire. Il ne le perdit que trois secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il repensa au corps inerte de son père sous le sien et les yeux de Gérald pris dans une surprise et un dégoût certain. Il avait dû être contrarié de partir de ce monde par la main de son propre fils.

Puis, il repensa à l'expression de sa sœur. Elle avait eu l'air si perdue, comme si Chris venait de lui retirer sa vie entière. Si l'enfance de Kate n'avait pas encore été prise, Chris, hier, l'avait transpercée de son couteau, comme il avait fait avec le cœur de son père.

Chris resta paralysé à se demander s'il devait partir ou non. Il ne voulait pas réveiller Peter et gâché la journée de quelqu'un d'autre, mais il savait qu'il ne méritait pas ce confort. Il ne méritait pas Peter.

Et puis, celui-ci s'est réveillé et, comme cela lui arrivait souvent en présence de cette mauvaise influence, il se dit «Fuck it!» et sourit, décidant qu'il ne le méritait peut-être pas maintenant, mais qu'il ferait en sorte qu'il puisse, un jour, le mériter.

* * *

Le jeune loup-garou ne fut pas surpris de se réveiller avec Chris. Il était plus surpris lorsque cela ne lui arrivait pas.

Il renifla l'air et sentit l'odeur d'un copieux petit déjeuné perdue dans l'atmosphère remplie de _Christopher_.

Il sourit et se releva soudainement rempli d'une énergie indestructible, puis il vit Chris le dévisager avec un sourire et Peter réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais été plus heureux. Il voulut demander s'il se sentait mieux ou s'il voulait parler de la veille, mais voyant le masque de Chris, il sut que ce n'était pas le bon moment, pas encore. Alors, il s'approcha de la forme toujours un peu endormie et embrassa sa tête, ce disant que cela était probablement le plus beau cadeau que la vie ne pouvait lui faire. Et puis, cela allait sans dire que Peter avait remarqué et apprécié amplement la vision de Christopher Argent au petit matin.

\- Aussi attrayant que tu as l'air, et je te jure que c'est dire (Chris sourit, sachant bien qu'il avait toujours l'air d'un cadavre), je suis affamé et je peux entendre que tu l'es aussi, alors mets un chandail et partons rapidement en bas.

Le sourire du jeune chasseur s'effaça et il s'assit sur le bord du lit, de retour dans ses pensées.

\- Ils ne veulent pas me voir, Peter. Vas-y et en fait, je devrais probablement partir… Hum… Quelque part. Merde, j'aurais dû demander la version de Katie. Elle va probablement dire que je suis mort aussi. Peut-être que je pourrais me faire un abri à l'école, je pourrais rester là jusqu'à l'été, je-

Peter prit le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains et appuya son front sur le sien. Enfin, dans les déblatérations de l'Argent il comprit un peu mieux la situation et expulsa un souffle, ne sachant pas quoi faire devant une telle histoire. Il demanderait les détails de la mort de Gérald une autre fois. L'autre arrêta tout de suite de parler, trop pris à reprendre sa respiration.

\- Pour qu'ils te laissent entrer ici, ils doivent avoir au moins la confiance que tu ne les tueras pas tous et te tolère. Et puis, s'ils veulent te chasser, ils n'auront qu'à me chasser aussi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas tourner ton dos à ta meute, je sais à quel point ils sont importants pour toi…

Peter eut l'air surpris et sourit.

\- Vrai, mais pour moi, tu es ma famille aussi, et, aussi égoïste que cela puisse sembler, je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper aussi facilement.

Le jeune Hale put voir le résidu de doute dans le regard du chasseur et se dit qu'un jour, après lui avoir dis assez de fois, il le croirait sans même qu'il lui dise.

\- C'est bien beau les mots d'amour, mais la nourriture va finir par refroidir, leur cria, à travers un étage, Talia.

Les deux garçons sourirent et se séparèrent. Individuellement, ils s'habillèrent et descendirent les marches, Chris de façon plus douloureuse que routinière.

Ils arrivèrent à la table et deux places vides les attendaient autour de la gigantesque table, contenant presque la globalité de la meute, les autres partis au travail sûrement. Ils prirent place et, bien que Peter ait anticipé un malaise ou un certain silence, l'activité chez les Hale n'arrêta pas une seule seconde. Sa mère préparait à manger pour toute une armée, comme à chaque déjeuné, aidé par son père qui se laissait pour une fois surpasser dans son pouvoir d'Alpha. La cuisine était le département de sa femme et il devait faire exactement ce qu'elle disait, sous peine de recevoir divers aliments derrière la tête. Talia coupait quelques crêpes en minuscules morceaux avant de les passer à son fiancé qui s'amusait à faire l'avion à sa fillette, Laura.

D'autres enfants couraient autour de la table, pris d'une surcharge de sucre probablement, et quelques parents déjà exténués essayaient de les calmer. Un vieil homme dans le coin lisait son journal paisiblement, comme si de rien n'était, comme si cela était simplement de la routine.

Peter dut se retenir de rire à l'expression terrorisée de Christopher qui n'avait probablement pas vu une scène pareille de toute sa vie.

Une assiette fut déposée devant Peter, mais celui-ci attendit patiemment d'en voir une être déposée devant Chris.

Son père regarda le jeune Argent dans les yeux directement et Chris soutenu le regard. Peter eut peur que son père exige des détails, comme il l'avait dit la veille, mais il se dit que d'entendre le petit extrait confus de ce matin l'en aurait dissuadé. Il fut soulagé d'avoir raison.

\- Nous avons eu un vote et… tu es officiellement accepté dans cette maison pour aussi longtemps que tu veux, sous quelques conditions bien évidemment, comme aucune arme et aucun contact avec tout autre chasseur.

\- Absolument, monsieur, sans problème.

L'Alpha hocha la tête, toujours très sérieux. Il marcha en arrière du comptoir avant de rajouter:

\- Mais je garde un œil sur toi tu peux être sûr, assura-t-il.

\- Chéri, s'indigna sa femme, en lui lançant une fraise dans le dos, n'étant pas d'accord avec ce genre de menace.

Bien que Chris pâlit de quelques teints, Peter le réconforta rapidement.

\- C'est sa façon de dire bienvenue.

Son père rétorqua par contre.

\- C'est complètement faux.

Mais Talia regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était descendu, Chris et lui chuchota, les yeux un peu amusés :

\- C'est un bienvenue un peu agressif, mais le seul que tu auras alors je te dirais de le prendre.

Les autres membres de la meute hochèrent la tête et Chris eut un petit rire.

* * *

 _6 mois plus tard…_

Les instincts de Christopher étaient réveillés comme jamais. Ses doigts étaient gelés contre le métal de son arme et il résistait l'envie que ses dents claquent. Les forêts du Vermont étaient froides à ce temps de l'année. Le vent froid s'incrustait sous sa peau pour rejoindre ses os et il ne savait plus où aller. Il pensait réellement avoir perdue sa proie. Après 3 heures de recherche, il était pratiquement certain de marcher vers des sentiers encore vides.

Il voulait sincèrement reculé. Oublier sa mission. Retourner dans le confort de son lit, de son chez-soi.

Mais non! Il y avait des vies en jeu.

Lorsqu'il avait entendu des rumeurs, il y a une semaine, d'une sorcière qui plaçait des sorts mortels, cela ne fut pas vraiment long avant qu'il ne prenne son sac à dos pour reprendre où il avait laissé son ancienne vie… Être un chasseur.

Alors, dans cette grande forêt, son premier instinct était de rechercher pour le petit rythme que formait les pas de sa sœur. À croire que les exercices de Gérald l'avait marqués plus qu'il ne pensait.

Il n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis 3 mois au moins, lors de la tentative 1, qui, après un éclat de colère, se retrouva à se renommer la tentative finale. Christopher ne parla plus pendant 3 jours, après cela.

Chris gardait un œil sur Kate, bien sûr. Il savait ce qu'elle était capable et il était bien heureux qu'elle ait choisi leur oncle comme refuge. Il saura la ramener dans le droit chemin.

 _Crac!_

Il remonta sa garde et enleva le cran de sécurité, avant de se cacher derrière un arbre.

Il attendit…

3…

2…

1…

Il sortit de sa cachette et pointa son fusil pour ti-

\- Peter!

Le jeune garçon eut un grand sourire. Chris était plutôt contrarié, mais cela était probablement à cause du froid.

\- Je t'avais dit de rester dans la voiture, tu sais qu'elle peut te sentir, dit-il en reprenant sa garde vers leur alentour.

\- Et pendant combien de jours étais-je supposé attendre, Chris? C'est long, se plaint-t-il, toujours un sourire vers le chasseur.

Il avança un peu.

\- Et puis…

Avança encore, ses bras s'élargissant.

\- Elle est à 5 km vers l'Ouest.

Chris voulut s'effondrer de fatigue, mais Peter ne lui donna pas l'occasion et le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte ô si bien accueillit. Chris n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait froid et maintenant qu'il était contre le calorifère qu'était son loup-garou personnel, il ne pouvait plus bouger de là. Peter rit un peu devant l'enthousiasme soudain. Chris enfouit son nez dans la veste de Peter avant que le Hale ne lui dise :

\- En fait, pour être honnête, je te suis depuis le début, mais bon, question de logistique et tout.

Chris ne put ramasser assez d'énergie pour avoir une quelconque réaction physique et ne se permit qu'un grognement bien placé.

Peter eut un sourire.

\- Mais si tu me laissais t'accompagner, Chris, nous ferions un duo de l'enfer, comme Batman et Robin, gardant les environs de New York en sureté.

Chris eut un sourire, toujours appuyé contre le Peter.

\- Je serais Batman, dit-il.

Peter rit un peu avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Ça me va.

Ils restèrent là pendant encore quelques minutes et Chris eut des souvenirs d'une situation similaire: Peter et lui, seuls dans une forêt, tard le soir. Et bien qu'il essaya d'y mettre une date, il ne put que se résigner à se dire que c'était dans une autre vie.

Maintenant, il avait Peter et un appartement à eux deux. Ils allaient au collège (faire un faux diplôme secondaire fut remarquable facile pour Chris, et rattraper la matière n'était pas un problème dans son programme) et ses cauchemars commençaient à disparaître lentement de son esprit. Tout allait bien pour l'instant et il appréciait la quiétude d'une routine avec Peter.

\- Allez, vas-y, le plus vite tu y vas, le plus vite on revient à la maison. Je vais rester à l'écart, ne t'en fait pas, elle ne me sentira pas. Dans 20 minutes, je veux que nous soyons dans la voiture!

Et, suivant les instructions de Peter, Chris retrouva la sorcière. Chris s'assura que c'était bien la tueuse et tira. L'action automatique brusqua Peter, un peu plus loin, mais il se dit qu'avec le temps, Chris ne serait plus aussi nonchalant avec la mort. Cela prendrait de la pratique et il sera prêt à l'aider avec cela. Peter creusa une tombe et posa quelques fleurs sur la montage de terre, devant les yeux douloureusement honteux de Christopher. Il n'avait jamais fait de tombe pour ses anciennes missions, jamais eut l'ordre d'en faire une.

Ils prirent la voiture et Peter les reconduisit jusqu'à leur appartement. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient étendus et entortillés dans leur lit, confortables dans leurs nouvelles vies.

Christopher n'avait jamais eu «normal». Peter n'avait jamais eu «normal». Mais à deux… Et bien, ils ne trouveraient jamais «normal», soyons honnête. Un chercheur de problèmes loup-garou avec un chasseur à la gâchette facile. C'était décidément le début d'un mauvais plan!


End file.
